A Christmas Surprise
by InsaneCrush
Summary: AU where John and Dave are adults living the hard lide of being adults. When they remeber oh yes it is Christmas indeed and they share Christmas with eachother. When things get a bit heated Characters belong to Hussies and only him!


**A Christmas Surprise. **

** Written by: Darky**

Dave entered his dark apartment with a loud yawn, the twenty-one year old undid his red and black tie with a groan and flopped on the comfy couch that was near the wall, ignoring the bright Christmas tree illuminating the room. He had it up to here with idiots at the restaurant he worked at. Really, how hard is it to get food to a table, or make drinks! He wasn't even working the bar and he had to be up there so many times that day. All he wanted was to sleep; maybe if his roommate was up they could watch a movie or some lame ass shit like that. Speaking of roommate where was the raven haired boy? Luckily he didn't have work this week. Dave on the other hand only got Christmas Day off, but when night came he needed to run the bar. Working at TGI Friday's had its perks. Like getting tips for being cute, and having your butt look absolutely hot in the black jeans he had to wear. His roommate John on the other hand working at a movie store he got the week off, which he spent today wrapping present s and decorating the apartment.

He loved John that's why they lived with each other, once John got over his whole 'I am not a homosexual' phase they were happily dating each other. The distance was too much so they decided to move in with each other in the busy city of New York, Dave hoping to get his rapping career going and John doing whatever it was he wanted. It was hard, especially living in a high end apartment in NYC, with Dave's older brother no longer around to support him anymore he had to do most of the work. Well that's an understatement, it just felt like he was doing everything, but John always paid his share of rent on time so they were both happy to live with each other.

Dave soon stood up and made his way into the dark bedroom, flipping the light on only to find, wrapping paper and tape decorating the floor and a passed out raven haired boy. He sighed and smiled looking down at the sleeping boy who clung tightly to a roll of wrapping paper in the middle of the floor.

''Yo, John wake up.'' Dave gently nudged the boy, who slowly awoke only to the site of his boyfriend stripping near the closet.

''O-Oh hi Dave…'' Even in the foggyness of sleep John's cheek were a positive red as he watched the muscles beneath pale skin move and flex as he changed shirts, instead putting on a red hoodie. He tried his hardest not to get turned on by the sight so John decided to distract himself with other things. ''So Strider, how was um work?''

''Oh God don't even get me started dude. So the new guy there is a huge dibshit and doesn't understand how to get food from one table to another and he kept screwing all the orders up. I was about ready to smack a bitch! Then idiots at the bar were breaking shit and couldn't mix any of the drinks so I had to spend half my shift running up and down steps from the bar to the floor! I'm not even working bar tonight! I should so get paid more!'' Dave through his hands up in a gesture of flipping a table, John giggled and stood up stalking over to his exasperated boyfriend and pressed his lips gently on the others, before pulling away.

''I'm sorry you had such a shitty day, I know how you feel. The new guy at Blockbuster keeps screwing up videos that need to go in different cases, and he can't help anyone! He totally screwed up the plot of Ghostbusters, Dave! Ghostbusters!'' Dave gave a small smile and held his boyfriend closer.

''Idiots as far as the eye can see.'' The both laughed and made their way to the kitchen in order to get some food for the night and made watch a movie. John looked his slightly larger – Oh who was he kidding, he felt like a midget compared to Dave. When they were younger the size difference wasn't so bad but as they got older...Dave got taller a lot taller. To the point where John sometimes has to look up to talk to his boyfriend, it made him mad. And at other times he really liked it, like when Dave would pick him up, or reach things on the taller shelves. With height though…comes muscle and Dave had a lot of it. Just like his brother, he would spend hours at the gym and oh was it nice seeing him come back all sweaty and smelling like a man. John had really come to love his boyfriend more than anything in the world and Dave was everything he needed. Their friendship had lasted through a lot of the shit they went through, and sprouted into something beautiful. Filled with sleepless nights as the nights were filled with…other things that were so much more fun than sleeping.

''Dave, what should we have for dinner?''

''Steak sounds good.'' Dave replied while playing with a fork. John nodded and started to prepare two steaks for them.

''Oh! So I was thinking maybe for Christmas Eve we could have Rose and Ja-'' John began but was soon cut off by his boyfriend, ''Can't working on Christmas Eve.''

''Oh Dave can't you miss one day? Just one? We haven't seen the girls in forever!''

''…Fine I'll see what I can do.''

''Oh Dave!'' John ran up to hug his boyfriend tightly; Dave chuckled and hugged back happily.

''I think I have a present you can open up early~'' John giggled, Dave smiled and nodded. John ran off only to soon come back in a short blue silk night gown, he had gotten, unlike Dave a rather girlsh figure over the years and with his still longish messy black hair and big blue eyes with big eyelashes people often mistook him for a girl. But today was special so he liked looking like a girl.

Dave's eyes were wide and he grinned, ''Holy fuck John you look hot!'' John giggled and turns the stove off silencing the sizzling of the steaks.

''Come on Dave~ let me show you your Christmas surprise~'' John giggled pulling Dave toward the bedroom,

''What about dinner?'' Dave protested, John winked and seductively licked his lips,

''Oh you'll live~''

Merry Christmas Wolfie hope you like it! 3


End file.
